


Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: It is a sad day at the University when Yuuri and Victor go on a public date.





	Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Day 238 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> A week!! it's been a week since my last daily. My wrist is getting better. But it is so slowly. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Sure the first few people that saw them wander down the boulevard that day could pass it as a simple two students walking close together as it is a busy day. Most were just hyper that Victor 'Living Legend' Nikiforov -continuous King of the campus- and Yuuri 'heartthrob' Katsuki -the man everyone wants to be close to- were apparently acquainted with one another. Some people -Men, Women, and Non-Binary alike- might even swooned from the sheer overload of both of them at the same time. The few that saw Victor put his hand on the small of Yuuri's back to guide him out of the path of a group that came towards them, swore that it was just the most adorable thing. That one picture was liked dozens of times before Phichit commented on it, then it exploded. Till they entered the student cafe, where Victor guided Yuuri to a table before going to the counter, people were still very much in denial. And then the world came crashing down on all the hopeful hearts. 

"A Vanilla Latte with extra cream for me, and a Green tea with mint and Honey for my love." Victor smiles at the waitress stunned face, not realizing the sudden silence filling the place. His eyes drift to a creamy cheesecake on display. He turns towards Yuuri. "Lyubov moya, shall we have a cheesecake. It's not like we haven't done enough to earn the extra calories." He grins devilish when he sees Yuuri turn bright red. He turns back to the waitress. "We will take a large piece of cheesecake with two forks as well." 

Victor pays the order and is told it will be brought to their table shortly. He thanks her smiling brightly. Walking back to the table he finally gets around to remove his gloves, the light glares on the ring that people knew for certain had not been there before. But as it's on the right hand people quickly dismissed it. He slips next to Yuuri on the bench behind the table, rubbing his left shoulder against the younger man's right. 

Twitter, instagram, and various personal blogs quickly get filled with photo's of the two men whispering to each other with their faces so close to each other you would think they need each other's air to breath. 

The video of Victor brushing Yuuri's hair from his face and Yuuri taking hold of that hand putting a kiss on the inside of the wrist is shared so often one can't find a single person -minus the four that were sleeping and the one always sitting under the tree playing his guitar- on campus that hasn't seen of it within the hour. 

All of that could be brushed off, by those that truly do not wish to believe it. But the moment Victor tries to feed Yuuri while he holds his tea in his left hand, and his right hand with the matching ring holds Victor's hand flares in the last ray of afternoon light, all the hearts holding on to the smallest of threads break. The images of Yuuri slowly guiding the fork to his lips, nimbly taking the cake from it with his tongue, giving the fork a slow sensual lick, without even once breaking eye contact with Victor, we will not talk about where those were used for. The Image of Victor leaning forward and getting rewarded with a sensual kiss is the frontpage photo of the university paper the next day - seriously, the journalist department has never worked this fast -, it is also the largest edition to date and it's sold out the fastest. 

Yuuri looks down at his phone who starts to go off with Phichit's personal ringtone. He lets go of Victor's cheek to check. Victor leans closer to him to see what was sent as it must be something good to make his love blush so brightly. He has to blink a few times before realizing that it's an image, several images, and gifs, and even two youtube clips, of them. Followed by the final message 'Let Me Show Them My Collection!!!!' Not all caps but clearly written in excitement. 

Yuuri buries his face against Victor's shoulder before sending out a 'Yes' to Phichit. Knowing fully well that his friend has thousands -not exaggerated- of images and films on them. Including one very specific ring exchange they did on their holiday in Barcelona the previous week. He feels Victor put his lips on his hair and huffs when his partner lifts up the fork and makes him take another bite. 

Oddly no one bothers them during the rest of their date, although Yuuri notices it must be cold season as he's never seen so many people with stuffy noses, red rimmed eyes, and hands filled with wads of tissue paper outside of exam week. Victor just smiles and promises to take very good care of him if he catches it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
